Ukitake Jushiro's Youngest sister
by Genpachi-Sama
Summary: Ukitake Jushiro had 5 brothers and 2 sisters. His youngest sister, Ukitake Yasui, joined the squad as 5th seat.
1. Chapter 1: Nii-sama

Hi guys, I decided to make a fanfic about ukitake's sister, ukitake yasui, who joined his squad as a fifth seat. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Ukitake Yasui

Chapter 1: Nii-sama

Ukitake Jushiro was the eldest son and he had many siblings. His youngest sister became a shinigami and joined his squad as a 5th seat.

"Ukitake-dono, welcome to 13th squad. I'm kuchiki rukia, fukutaicho."

"Hi, rukia-chan!" Yasui chirped and waved to rukia.

"Yasui! Be more polite!" Scolded jushiro, her brother. Yasui pouted and stuck out her tongue at jushiro.

"It's fine, captain. She can call me rukia."

"Nii-sama, you're horrible!"pouted Yasui. She was as old as rukia. She is a resilient, positive and yet kind girl. Jushiro doted on her the most among all his siblings as she is the youngest. She behaves around everyone, except jushiro. As he was patient, she did not learn her lesson of bullying her brother until kyoraku scolded her the other day they met.

"Kuchiki, would you mind showing her around?"

"No, captain, not at all. Let's go, ukitake-dono."

"Wakata!"

-afterwards-

"Are you more familiar with the places now, Yasui?"asked rukia.

"Yes, rukia-chan. Arigatogozaimasu!"

"Taicho is resting at his estate, would you like to go there?"

"Thank you, rukia-chan. I would preferably go there myself" Yasui said, using shunpo to leave.

-at the estate-

"Nii-samaaaaaaa!" Yasui sang. She felt a little disappointed when she saw ukitake sleeping. Suddenly, she noticed her brother's zanpakuto beside him. She thought of an idea. She crept quietly to jushiro and took his sword.

"Be good, akitori(Autumn bird). I'll get you back later." She whispered as she replaced her sword with jushiro's. Yasui ran out of the estate happily.

-later-

"What a nice nap! Now time for my sword training!" Jushiro yawned and picked up his zanpakuto. "W-what...?" Immediately, he realized the zanpakuto was not his. He ran out of the room and to the practice field, just to see Yasui there, playing with it.

"Yasui!"

"N-nii-sama..."

"Now hand me back my zanpakuto, come on" said jushiro, smiling.

"Ya desuuuuuuu... Baka!" Yasui laughed and stuck her tongue at her brother.

"Yasui, if you give me back my zanpakuto, I will treat you to some... Hey!" Yasui ran off before Jushiro finished his speech. "Nii-sama! Kono Baka!" Yasui jeered and jushiro and used shunpo to dashed off.

-later-

Jushiro had been chasing Yasui for about an hour now. He was running out of breath but now his sister. They were running on roofs to roofs of seireitei.

"Yasui! We've been running for about an hour! I'm about to get angry! I'm warning you!" Jushiro shouted and Yasui.

"As if you will! Stop lying! Lying is bad!" Yasui laughed again and jumped down the roof.

"Yasui! You can't go down there! That's-"

"Chase me if you can, nii-sama!" Yasui ran into the 6th barracks.

"How am I going to explain this to Byakuya now..." Jushiro mumbled.

Meanwhile, Yasui was happily running about in the 6th barracks. She doesn't care about the weird looks the people there is giving her. Suddenly, she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw a tall man.

"Why are you running here?" Asked the man.

"Who are you?" Asked Yasui.

"I am the taicho of 6th division, Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Hi Byakuya-kun! Nice to meet you!" Chirped Yasui, earning a cold stare from Byakuya.

"And who might you be?"

"5th seat of 13th division."

"Why are you here?"

"My brother is chasing me."

"What is your brother's name?"

"Ukitake Jushiro." Byakuya's eyes widened. He picked Yasui up by the shirt collar.

"You are going back to your division."

"N-nani? Hanase! Konoyaro! Hanase!" Yasui struggled as Byakuya used shunpo to go to the 13th division with her in his grip

-later-

"Itai! Itai! Itai!" Yasui shouted upon the swats jushiro was giving her.

"Yasui! I told you I was going to get angry!"

"N-Nii-sama! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

"No Yasui. I will make sure you learnt your lesson today." Said jushiro firmly, bringing his palm down.

"Itai!" Yasui Shrieked in pain.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The usually kind and gentle jushiro was really angry now. He kept a firm look on his face and was not going to give in.

"Nii-sama! I have learnt my lesson! I'm sorry for what I did today! I'm so sorry!" Yasui screamed at the unbearable pain on her bottom. She had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Tell me why I should stop spanking you?" Asked jushiro firmly.

"I should not call you names and running away from you."

"And?"

"That's all." SMACK! Her answer earned her a firm spank from her brother.

"How about stealing my zanpakuto?"

"That was just for fun! That wasn't wrong!" Yasui protested.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

No matter how hard Yasui cried, Jushiro kept spanking her. Yasui couldn't stand the unbearable pain any longer she finally admitted that stealing was wrong.

"Will this ever happen again, Ukitake Yasui?" Asked jushiro as he folded his arms.

"No, nii-sama..."said Yasui, sobbing.

"Ok, good. Here..." Jushiro picked up Yasui and hugged her while letting her cry in his arms. He rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Yasui... Byakuya said you have been disrespectful to him. Is this true?"

"No..."

"Would you like another spanking?" Jushiro asked threateningly.

"I did not, nii-sama... Please don't spank me anymore! I just said hi to byakuya-kun, that's all!" Yasui hugged jushiro more tightly.

"Oh I see." Jushiro chuckled. "Yasui, you should know that you should address him as taicho, that's respectful. And also address other taicho and fukutaicho as such also, do you understand?"

"Yes, nii-sama..." Yasui's voice trailed off. Jushiro laid her down on his bed and pulled up the covers till her neck. He rubbed her long white hair and said softly, "I'm sorry Yasui... I'm so sorry."

Yasui was the youngest child in the family. Their mother caught tuberculosis from Jushiro when he was young and she was pregnant with Yasui. When she gave birth to Yasui, she died and passed tuberculosis to Yasui. That caused her to suffer during her whole childhood and turned her hair white. Her condition was much more worse than jushiro as she sometimes might throw up, faint, or vomit blood and it will take a longer time than jushiro to recover.

Upon seeing his sister sleeping so soundly, jushiro ruffled her hair and smiled. "I'm glad you forgave me."


	2. Chapter 2: Apologies

Hi guys, I'm back with the second chapter which is about Yasui going to Byakuya's to apologize. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only own Ukitake Yasui

Chapter 2: Apologies

"You're awake, Yasui."

"Nii-sama..."

"I want you to go apologize to Byakuya, ok? Remember to address him as taicho, alright?"

"Yes, nii-sama."

-later-

"Come in" said Byakuya upon hearing the door knocks.

"B-Byakuya... Taichou..."

"It's you. What do you want?"

"I am sorry for being rude to you the other day, Byakuya taichou." Yasui bowed to Byakuya.

"Ok, now leave."

Upon seeing Byakuya's cold attitude, Yasui mumbled, "Asshole..."

"Stop right there, come over to my desk." Requested Byakuya.

Yasui was filled with fear. What will Byakuya do?

"Your name?"

"U-Ukitake Yasui..."

"I am going to have to escort you back to your division again, right?"

"N-no! Please! Taichou, I'm sorry! Please don't tell nii-sama! Please!"

Byakuya paused for a long moment.

"Fine. Come with me." He stood up from his desk.

As Yasui walked behind the tall man, she was shivering with fear at his cold and bitter attitude. Yasui followed Byakuya into a room.

"Close and lock the doors after you." Yasui did as told.

"B-Byakuya taichou... Why are we here?"

"This is a sound-proof training room. So that no one could hear your cries."

"N-nani?"

"Get over my lap, Ukitake Yasui."

Yasui couldn't believe in her ears. How could she be spanked by a stranger she just met twice?

"B-Byakuya taicho... O...Ore..."

"I strongly believe in laws and orders. I believe you need a punishment for your mistakes. Would you rather let me escort you back to your division instead?"

"N-no! I'm sorry..." Said Yasui as she walked to Byakuya.

As Yasui got into position, she felt scared. This man is scary! She thought.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Itai!" Shrieked Yasui. His swats were way more painful than Jushiro's. Yasui now knows how much Jushiro loves her.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Don't kick or move your legs, Ukitake Yasui." Said Byakuya, tightening his grip on her back.

"Yes, Byakuya Taichou."

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Five minutes which seemed like an eternity for Yasui had passed. She couldn't tell whether her bottom was red as her black robes were covering. However, she knows that this hurts 3 times more as Jushiro's.

"What are you punished for, Ukitake Yasui?"

"R-Running, calling you names and disrespecting you, Byakuya Taichou." She sobbed.

"It seems that you have realized your mistakes." Byakuya said and spanked Yasui for another good 5 minutes.

"Stand up." Yasui did as told.

"I-I am sorry, Byakuya Taichou." Said Yasui as she rubbed her bottom.

"Dry your tears before we leave this room."

Yasui immediately rubbed her eyes and face with her sleeves.

"Follow me."

As Yasui followed Byakuya, she was running her bottom to ease the pain. She felt horrible as that was the second spanking she had today.

"Wait for me here." Said Byakuya as he disappeared into one of the rooms.

After a few minutes, he came out and tossed a tube to Yasui.

"Use this to ease the pain." Said Byakuya before signaling for Yasui to leave. He then turned his back and walked away. Yasui, being a child she is, ran to Byakuya and hugged him from the back.

"Arigatogozaimasu, Byakuya Taichou." She then used shunpo to

Leave. She didn't caught glimpse of Byakuya's face blushing in embarrassment.

-later-

"Yasui, why are your eyes red? Did you cry?"

"I-it's nothing, nii-sama..."

"Then I'll go ask Byakuya then."

"N-no! Byakuya Taichou just spanked me, so..." Yasui started telling Jushiro what happened.

"I'm sorry, Nii-sama..." She muttered, Bowing her head

"I got it, Yasui. I hope you learnt your lesson today from Byakuya and me. I love you." Said Jushiro as he hugged Yasui.

"Arigato, nii-sama." Yasui hugged back.


	3. Chapter 3: Yasui learns the truth

Yo guys. I wrote this third Chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I only own Ukitake Yasui

3rd chapter: Yasui learns the truth

"Nii-sama..."

"What is it, Yasui? Why are you here in the middle of the night?"

"C-Can I sleep here with you?"

"Yes, come here."

Yasui lay down beside her brother and held his hand. His hand felt warm and comforting.

"Nii-sama... I like your hands..."

"I see. Now try to go to sleep alright?"

"Nii-sama, how does okasama looks like? What's her name?"

Jushiro was stunned. He himself had almost forgotten how his okasan looks like. Finally, he smiled and said

"Okasama was fairly tall with long black hair. She was a very kind-hearted and loving person. Her name is Ukitake Hana."

"So you inherited that from her!"

"Yeah... Maybe..."

"Where is okasama now?"

"Erm... She is working in the real world..."

"I have never seen her, when can I see her?"

"You could write a letter to her tomorrow and I will ask someone to deliver it, alright?"

"Really?"

"Yes. Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

"Hai. Oyasuminasai, nii-sama"

-the next morning-

"Nii-sama! Here's the letter!"

"Yasui! That's early of you."

" I finished writing it earlier this morning."

"Arigato. You're such a dear. Now go to train with the squad."

"Hai!"

As Yasui ran to the training ground, Jushiro opened the letter. It says:

Dear Okasama,

I have never seen you before, nor have I know how you really look like. I want to meet you but nii-sama said that you are in the real world. I often wonder how you look like, what you do and what you would say. I have a lot to say to you. Thank you for giving me life and giving me the chance to become a shinigami. Thank you for letting me be with nii-sama as he gave me the chance to write this letter. Thank you for protecting our family as a shinigami. I hope this letter reach you and I hope out family would reunite soon.

Love,

Ukitake Yasui

"Yasui..." Said Jushiro. He got out of her and changed into his shinigami and Taichou robe. He walked to a deserted place and lit a fire.

"Ukitake!"

"Shunsui! What are you doing here?"

"That's my line."

"My sister wrote a letter to our okasama. She doesn't know she's dead. I'm burning this letter so that okasama would receive it."

"Oh I see..." Said shunsui. "That kid hid her reiatsu pretty well..."

-later-

"Yasui! Is the training over?"

"Yes, nii-sama"

"Would you like some tea?"

"Nii-sama, okasama is dead, isn't it?"

Jushiro almost dropped his cup of tea. How did Yasui find out? He wondered.

"Yasui... It's not what you think..."

"How did she die?"

"W-well... S-she died while giving birth to you..."

"I see... Arigatogozaimasu, nii-sama."

"Yasui!" Shouted Jushiro as Yasui dashed out of the ugendo.

-later-

Yasui was running. She did not know where to go. She was running as fast as she could. She bumped into a person.

"Why are you running?"

That cold voice! Yasui looked up, seeing Byakuya.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya Taichou."

"Answer my question. Why are you running?"

"I-I...I was..."

Byakuya picked Yasui up by the collar.

"No! I wasn't running from nii-sama!"

"I know."

Byakuya used shunpo to go to a empty hill. There is a cherry blossom tree there. As Byakuya placed Yasui on her feet, he asked,

"Why were you running?"

Yasui immediately hugged Byakuya and buried her face in his stomach. She cried. She had never cried in front of anyone like this before. She wanted to show everyone she was strong, but she just couldn't do it now. Strangely, Byakuya didn't push her away. He placed his hand on her head.

"Byakuya... Taichou..."

"Why were you running?"

Yasui somehow stopped crying and started to tell Byakuya about what had happened. Afterwards, Byakuya looked at the scenery below the hill and said,

"You do not fight when you have no reason to fight. You wanted to fight that person, but she is no longer here. So why do you fight?"

"Byakuya... Taichou..."

"In Soul Society, many people died a day. Like dust, we vanish into the air after we died here. In Soul Society, we are already dead from the real world. It doesn't matter if you died twice. As long as you died in Soul Society, your soul will remain here forever as particles that builds up Soul Society." Upon saying that, Byakuya thought of Hisana, his late wife.

"Arigatogozaimasu, Byakuya Taichou..." Said Yasui before fainting with blood in her mouth. Her emotions were mixed, so her disease acted again. She fainted with a smile on her lips while blood dyed her lips bright red.

Byakuya picked her up and used shunpo to go to 13th division.

-meanwhile-

"Taichou! No sign of Ukitake Yasui!"

"Keep on searching!" Said Jushiro before moving on to another place.

Byakuya placed Yasui infront of the ugendo, before using shunpo to leave. He looked back once and left.

"Taichou! I found Yasui!" Said Rukia.

"Yasui!" Jushiro rushed to her, seeing that she fainted.

"Everyone is dismissed!" He said before carrying Yasui back into the ugendo.

-later-

"Nii-sama..."

"Yasui, you're awake! How do you feel?"

"I'm alright, nii-sama."

"I'm sorry, Yasui. Do you want to hear the whole story?" Yasui nodded.

"So that's what happened..." Said Yasui.

"It's all my fault for passing tuberculosis to Okasama..."

"No, nii-sama. I'm sure Okasama doesn't blame any of us. As long as her soul is here..."

"Yasui... You..."

"I love you, nii-sama." Said Yasui before falling asleep.

"I-I love you... Yasui..."


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

Hi guys! Since I'm free I'll write the 4th chapter and this is when you will see love... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Ukitake Yasui

4th chapter: Feelings

-a few weeks later-

"Has anyone seen Yasui?"

"No, Taichou" said rukia, kiyone and sentaro.

"Weird... She was here this morning... I wanted to spend the day with her since it's the day off today..."

-meanwhile-

"How long do you plan to stay hidden there?"

"B-B-Byakuya... Taichou..."

"What do you want?"

"I want- I mean... Zanpakuto... Y-Y"

"Speak clearly or leave."

"C-Can I train swordsmanship with you?"

"Why?"

"Because I heard nii-sama said your Senbonzakura is similar to my Akitori..."

"Show me your zanpakuto's abilities."

"Hai, Byakuya Taichou!" Said Yasui before running to the yard infront of the balcony Byakuya was sitting.

"Dorifuto (drift), Akitori!"

Yasui's zanpakuto blade immediately crumpled into millions of brown leaves and formed into a shape of a Phoenix. As she pointed the halt to the tree nearby, the bird charged to the tree, cutting it into bits.

"It does seem similar to my zanpakuto"

"M-may I train with you, Byakuya Taichou?"

Byakuya didn't utter a word. He told Yasui to bring back her shikai. Then he got off his seat from the balcony and picked up his zanpakuto and charged at Yasui.

"Byakuya Taichou!?"

"Your footwork is bad."

Yasui repelled Byakuya by pushing his zanpakuto away with hers. She then leaped to attack him.

"You lack power in your attacks"

"Hado no 31: shakkaho!"

"Hado no 4: Byakurai!"

The two kido clashed.

"Let's take a break." Byakuya turned his back and walked to the balcony.

"It's ok, Byakuya Taichou... I still can..."

Byakuya used shunpo to go to Yasui and slashed her leg. Yasui collapsed to the ground.

"Are you sure?"

"Itai..."

"Stand up."

Yasui stood up, wobbling. She collapsed again.

"As if you can stand."

"I'm sorry, Byakuya Taichou..."

Byakuya picked Yasui up by the collar and carried her bridal style back to the balcony.

"Byakuya... Taichou..." Yasui's face reddened.

"The snacks are here while we were training."

"W-what... Is this..."

"Wakame Taishi"

The piece of cookie looked like a cloud with arms an legs with a smiley face. Yasui stared at it an silently sipped her tea. Byakuya stared at her, and then stared at the cookie. Yasui understood immediately. She picked it up and reluctantly took a bite.

"It's delicious!" She found herself unknowingly take another bite.

After some time, Byakuya said, "Let's continue."

"Y-yes..."

Yasui limped to the training ground behind Byakuya. She picked up her zanpakuto, shivering and collapsing again.

"Can you continue?"

"Yes, Byakuya Taichou..."

"Hado no 4: Byak-" Byakuya stopped the chanting as he saw Yasui not dodging. Instead, she is fending herself with her arms.

Byakuya immediately picked her up by the collar and tossed her into his arms. He then used shunpo to go to the fourth division.

Yasui was in his arms, leaning agaisnt his chest. She felt warm. It was a different warmth from Jushiro's. It was as comforting and protective, but in a different way. She caught a glimpse of him smiling slightly. She blushed and smiled as well.

"Is Captain Unohana in?"

"Kuchiki... Taichou? Why are you... "

"I found her injured near my barracks."

"Yes. We will take care of her."

Byakuya put Yasui down and used shunpo to leave.

-later-

"Yasui, you're back! Where have you been? What happened to your leg?"

"I'm sorry, nii-sama. I went to Rukongai today as I was curious and I was attacked by a hollow."

"Next time remember to tell me first, alright?"

"Yes, nii-sama. May I spent the day with you tomorrow since its a day off?"

"Sure, Yasui. We haven't spent Time together for so long!"

Jushiro and Yasui spent the night star gazing and Yasui fell asleep on his shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings (2)

So I have time at night and I decided to write chapter 5 and 6. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I only own Ukitake Yasui

5th chapter: Feelings (2)

"Yasui, there are menos in seireitei. Our squad are supposed to get rid of it."

"Yes, nii-sama"

The 13th squad rushed to the scene. There were 3 menos roaring away. Jushiro and Rukia dashed infront, killing the first one. Next, kiyone and sentaro killed the second one. Yasui felt indignant, so she dashed for the last one.

"Dorifuto, Akitori!"

The menos growled and opened its mouth. Poison were splashed all around.

"Everyone take cover!" Shouted Jushiro.

Yasui was affected by the poison. The poision blurred her vision and the menos hit her to the ground, into a puddle of poison.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrghhhhh!" Yasui groaned in pain.

"Yasui!" Jushiro rushed over and took Yasui.

"My... My... What a Crowd!" Mayuri walked calmly towards the scene with Nemu following quietly.

"Kurotsuchi Taichou!"

"This artificial menos is mine for the experiments."

"How about the other 2?" Asked rukia.

"They are attracted here by the reiatsu my artificial menos made."

" I see..." Jushiro said.

"My eyes...! Itai!" Yasui screamed, covering her face. She coughed up blood and fainted.

"Yasui! Yasui! Can you here me? It's nii-sama! Yasui!" Jushiro panicked.

-later-

"She had burns on her arms and legs which are healed. Her internal organs were Least affected. However, the poison had dislocated her eyes nerves. She is discharged but she needs to rest her eyes for the nerves to strain into its original position. " Said Unohana.

"I see. Thank you, Unohana Taichou." Said Jushiro.

"Nii-sama... I'm sorry..."

"No, it's not your fault. Let's go back to the ugendo, shall we?"

"Yes, nii-sama."

"Here, lie down and rest." Jushiro brought Yasui to the bed next to his.

"Arigato, nii-sama."

"Yasui... I forgot to tell you but I have to go to Rukongai to take care of some illegal business there... Are you alright on your own?"

"Yes, nii-sama. Please don't worry about me."

"Take care, Yasui."

-later-

"Nii-sama?" Yasui felt a reiatsu beside her. She sucked at recognizing reiatsu. That reiatsu felt so familiar. "Nii-sama?" She asked once more. No replies. "It's just my imagination..." She mumbled.

"Mate... This reatsu..."

"It's me."

"B-Byakuya Taichou... Why are you here?"

"Why not?"

"Er... Nothing... Do you want some tea?"

"Where is Ukitake Taichou?

"Nii-sama went to Rukongai."

"I see."

"Byakuya Taichou... Do you realize something?"

"What?"

"The difference between your pond and nii-sama's pond."

"No."

"Yachiru-chan had transferred your kois to nii-sama's pond."

"That's out of the topic."

"I'm sorry... I don't know what to say."

Byakuya placed his hand on Yasui's head. He smiled. Yasui didn't see it under her bandages.

"Byakuya... Taichou..."

Yasui smelled something familiar. It smelled like the cookie the other day!

"Wakame Taishi?"

"I'm surprise you could remember its name." Byakuya said, placing the cookie in Yasui's hand.

"Arigato, Byakuya Taichou. Itadakimasu." She bit on the cookie.

Byakuya sat beside her, just looking at her. He kept on looking, dazed. He don't know why, but his heart felt contented to see this kid. It isn't love, he thought to himself. He just liked this kid so much, it makes him feels fatherly and brotherly towards her. She got more guts than rukia to call him an asshole and to request a training session. She doesn't hesitate to speak her mind. Sometimes she would be reluctant because of fear towards him, but in the end, she still spoke the truth.

"Ukitake Yasui, you..."

"Hai, Byakuya Taichou?"

"No... It's nothing."

Yasui stood out from her bed and walked out. She lost her footing and fell on top of Byakuya, making one of his headgear fell off.

Byakuya just calmly carried her and place her on her feet.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Byakuya Taichou! I'm sorry."

"Where are you going?"Byakuya asked as he relocate his headgear.

"I was just going to the balcony to get some air, Byakuya Taichou..."

Byakuya held Yasui's collar, slightly tugging and dragging her to the balcony.

"Arigato, Byakuya Taichou."

"Don't tell anyone I came. Don't ask why. You did a good job not telling the training to anyone."

"Y-yes... Byakuya Taichou."

Byakuya handed Yasui another cookie. After she ate it, Byakuya said,

"Remember what I said. I am leaving."

"Mate! Byakuya Tai- he's gone..."

Yasui felt a little sad. She made her way into the ugendo, step by step. She was so concentrated in making her way back that she didn't notice Byakuya on the roof, watching. After Yasui got into bed, Byakuya left.

"I should probably sleep..." Said Yasui to herself.

Byakuya had felt this strange feeling toward Yasui since they met. It's care and concern but he doesn't know whether was it love. Yasui is also sickly as Hisana but she was not going to die. Byakuya smiled when looking at her. What is this feeling that he is feelings?

"I can't sleep..." Yasui mumbled. "Byakuya Taichou... What is this... Feeling?"

Yasui love Jushiro, but she felt different towards Byakuya. That warm feeling he was able to give her makes her felt safe around him. That cold and bitter attitude made her afraid of him. She always felt safe and protected beside him. She smiled upon her thought and fell asleep.

-later-

"I wonder what time is it..." Yasui woke up. She can't see, but she wanted to know how late it was. She smiled evily and started removing her bandages.

KNOCK! "Itai!" Yasui rubbed her head.

"You're not suppose to remove them!"

"Nii-sama... Itai yo..."

"Your sight will worsen if you remove them before they heal."

"I'm sorry. I just want to know how late it is..."

"It is in the evening."

"Nii-sama, may I go to 4th division barracks to recuperate instead? It is more convenient, you know..."

"Sure. I'll bring you there." Jushiro carried Yasui in his arms and used shunpo to go to the 4th barracks.

"Nii-sama is so warm..." Said Yasui. She felt a different type of warmth when she was with Jushiro. A warmth that she could rely on, and also to love her. She knew that her brother care a lot for her. That two different warmth are the warmth that protects her. Her other 5 brothers hated her. They blamed her for causing the death of their okasama. That's why she left Rukongai and became a Shinigami; to be with Jushiro who truly cares for her.

"Goodbye, Nii-sama"

"Goodbye, Yasui. Return to the ugendo once you have recovered."

"Yes, nii-sama."

As Yasui's bed was beside a window, she touched the wall, slowly moving her hands up until touching the window pane.

"Much better..." She said after struggling to open the window.

"Byakuya Taichou and nii-sama..." She thought of the 2 men that were so protective of her. She started to think of the past...


	6. Chapter 6: Memories & scars left behind

I uploaded chapter 5 and 6 at the same time. This is chapter 6, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only own Ukitake Yasui

6th chapter: Memories and scars left behind

"Move it, you white hair bastard!" Screamed Yasui's third brother to her as she was blocking his way. Yasui and her elder sister, the second child, was doing almost all the chores in the household. The 5 boys are lazy and abusive of Yasui. Luckily, her sister was there to protect her. She was the head of the family as Jushiro became a shinigami.

"You are insulting Nii-sama too, third nii-sama... His hair are white too..." Said Yasui.

"What's with that attitude, you idiot!" Her third brother pushed her to the ground. The pail of water in her hand slipped, tumbling on the ground.

SMACK! Yasui's second brother slapped her.

" Why the hell is there water here?! You almost made me fall, you blockhead!"

"I'm sorry, second nii-sama, I will clean this up right way..."

"Yasui! Come here!" Said her sister. "You pushed her, you clean that up." She said to her third brother.

"And you!" She went over and kicked her second brother in the abdomen. "You have no rights to hit Yasui!"

"Sorry... Nee-sama..." He crutched his stomach.

"Let's go, Yasui, don't bother with them." Her sister held her hand and stomped out of the house.

-at the river-

"Nee-sama... Arigatogozaimasu."

"Yasui... It's been hard on you, isn't it?" Her sister ruffled her hair.

"I don't mind, as long as you don't leave my side!" Yasui smiled.

"Yasui... Be a shinigami."

"Shinigami? Why?"

"So that you will lead a better life in seireitei. Your reiatsu is quite high."

"Nee-sama... What about you?"

Her sister smiled kindly at her and said, "I have 5 mouths to feed."

"Nee-sama...!" Yasui cried, hugging her sister.

"Aw... Don't cry... I will be fine here... They won't dare to hit me. Nii-sama would be in seireitei too, you can meet him."

"I don't want to leave you, nee-sama!"

"Please Yasui, it's for your own good. I want you to lead a better life, get it? I will feel sad if I see you this way..." Her sister held back her tears.

"No, nee-sama. I won't make you cry. I will become a shinigami."

"Arigato, Yasui... Arigato..."

-the next day-

"Nee-sama, do take care... Thank you for your care..." Yasui bowed to her sister.

"Get going, Yasui." Her sister smiled. Yasui could never forget that sweet and kind smile that makes her heart feels comfortable.

"I will be going now, nee-sama."

As Yasui smiled back, she turned her back and walked. Her tears fell immediately. She love her sister so much, she couldn't bear to leave her. She don't want to make her sister sad, so she had to leave. Her heart was confused as ever.

Yasui did badly in the academy. Her kidou was so-so, her swordmanship is below average and her speed sucked. She was a victim of bullying as well in the academy. She wished badly her sister was there to protect her, but she realized she was all alone now. She had no one to depend on except herself.

Every night, Yasui would creep out of her bed and to the training ground. She practised swordsmanship with wooden training swords, practised kidou by chanting quietly, practised shunpo until she vomited blood again. She was determined to do better.

Until one night, Yasui was all sweaty from shunpo training. She coughed up blood and collapsed on the ground.

"Dammit... I can still..." Yasui

"Who are you?" Yasui's vision was blurish, she was tired. She could only see a slight picture of a Phoenix. That's it! She was on the wings of the Phoenix.

"Akitori..."

"Akitori... That's... A nice... Name..." She fainted

-the next morning-

"I'm in bed? Wasn't I in... Maybe it was just a dream..." Yasui stepped down off her bed. Her foot stepped on something. A zanpakuto? It was the first time she sees a real zanpakuto. The Halt was brown in colour. Immediately, she remembered her lesson on zanpakuto. She realized she had had her own zanpakuto now! She was so happy.

Years later, Yasui graduated from the academy with a high score. She made it in the 13th division as the 5th seat.

"Are you the new shinigami? Welcome to-"

"Nii-sama!"

"Y-Yasui!?"

"Nii-sama!" She hugged her brother. Both of them were chuckling in delight. Yasui had not seen her eldest brother since she was only 50 years old(5 in human world). She rejoiced upon seeing him again.

-now-

"I've made it far, haven't I?" She smiled to herself.


	7. Chapter 7: Byakuya vs Yasui

Hey guys, so Byakuya vs Yasui in taijutsu, who would win? Read to find out

Disclaimer: I only own Ukitake Yasui

Chapter 7: Byakuya vs Yasui

"I don't think so."

"B-Byakuya Taichou!"

"Your footwork is not strong, you swings of zanpakuto is weak."

"My taijutsu is good..."

"Don't make me laugh."

"My taijutsu is good! My taijutsu is good! My taijutsu is good!"

"I said don't make me laugh."

"But I want you to laugh..."

"Unless I think your taijutsu is good, then I will laugh."

Yasui started moving her hand everywhere. She only stopped until she touched Byakuya's face.

"What are you doing?"

"Byakuya Taichou, you sneaked in from the window!" Yasui chuckled.

"Shut up."

"I will fight you right now, with taijutsu, Byakuya Taichou."

"I don't see the point of it."

"The winner gets 20 wakame Taishi cookies."

"Fine." Said Byakuya, picking Yasui up by the collar and into his hands. He used shunpo to jump out of the window.

"B-Byakuya Taichou! Isn't it safer to use the hallway?"

"Shut up."

-later-

"Show me what you've got." They arrived at the hill with a cherry blossom tree where Yasui cried previously.

"Byakuya Taichou... Isn't it fairer if you were blindfolded?" Pouted Yasui.

"Fine." Byakuya wrapped his scarf around his eyes.

"Attack first." Said Byakuya.

Yasui pushed her feet off the ground. She pounced on Byakuya like a tiger on its prey.

"Pointless." Mumbled Byakuya, ready to fend off the blow.

Yasui smiled slyly and use shunpo, she appeared behind him and kicked his legs, making him collapsed on his knees. Byakuya's eyes widened, seeing the kid have skillful strategies.

Byakuya also used shunpo to get away. He was the attacker this time. He charged at Yasui with clenched fist and he is directing it and her stomach. Yasui leaped into the air, landed on Byakuya's back and kicked him. Finally, the game was on. Byakuya was firing punches at Yasui, while she skillfully dodged or fend it off. She managed to punch two of Byakuya's headgears off.

"Enough already." Said Byakuya, calmly removing his scarf off his eyes. He saw Yasui panting rigorously, one knee on the ground. She was overly tired coughed up blood again. Byakuya picked her up in his arms.

"Bya...Kuya... Taichou... Who's... The... Winner...?"

"What a joke. You will receive wakame Taishi cookies when you are discharged. " Byakuya chuckled slightly.

Yasui smiled, happier than ever. She finally heard how Byakuya's laugh was like, She was bouncing up and down until Byakuya chided her to stop. Byakuya smiled. He never smiled so brightly before. It's a shame that Yasui didn't see it. She would love to see Byakuya smile.

After Byakuya had tucked Yasui into bed, she said, " Arigatogozaimasu, Byakuya Taichou." She then hugged Byakuya who was sitting beside her. Byakuya smiled and blushed again when he felt her arms wrapped around his neck.

Byakuya then place his hand on Yasui's head and left.

-few days later-

"Yasui!"

"Nii-sama! You just left a while ago!"

"It's alright. Unohana Taichou will come to remove your bandages. You can leave today."

"Really? Yata!" Yasui cheered.

-later-

"Ukitake Yasui, you are discharged." Said Unohana with a smile. She just removed Yasui's bandages.

Yasui can see again. She was so happy.

"We have squad practice today later."

"Nii-sama, I will be back for squad practice."

"Eh, Yasui? Where are you go-"

Yasui left before Jushiro finished his sentence.

"Mataku... She was just like Byakuya when he was young..."

-later-

"Byakuya Taichou!" Yasui ran to look for Byakuya. She found him at the balcony last time.

"What is it?"

"Byakuya Taichou, my eyes have healed!"

"That's a relieve."

"Can I have wakame Taishi now?"

"I have prepared it for you." Byakuya handed Yasui a bag of cookies.

"Arigatogozaimasu, Byakuya Taichou!" Yasui said and bowed to Byakuya. She then took off.

-later-

"Kenpachi Taichou, may I see Yachiru-chan?"

"Yachiru!" Kenpachi shouted.

"Nani, Ken-chan?"

"Yachiru-chan!" Yasui waved to Yachiru happily.

"Yashiro-chan! Ohaiyo!" Yachiru waved back.

"I have some snacks for you."

"Yay! Snacks! Arigato!" Yachiru cheered happily as Yasui gave her 10 wakame Taishi cookies.

Yasui then went back to get her zanpakuto for squad practice.

"She shared it with Yachiru..." Byakuya mumbled as he watched from the rooftop.

-later-

"Yasui!" Called Jushiro.

"Yes, nii-sama?"

"There is a mission in the real world. Originally Kuchiki fukutaichou and I were supposed to go, but She is already in the real world. So you're going with me. Kuchiki Taichou, Abarai fukutaichou, Kyoraku Taichou and nanao fukutaichou are going."

"T-t-t-the real world?!" Yasui trembled. She was afraid to go. She don't have any idea why but she don't want to leave Souls Society.

"We are leaving tomorrow."

"Nani!?"

"What's wrong?"

"N-no... N-n-nothing's wrong, nii-sama!" Yasui forced out a smile. She had a hard time in Seireitei by herself, and now she had to go to the real world, a world where she had never ventured before.

Jushiro noticed his sister's glum look. He pushed her chin up and said,"Yasui, I know you had a hard time in the academy."

"Nii-sama... You know?"

"You're not alone in the real world. Taichou and fukutaichou of 6th and 8th divisions are going too. Nii-sama is going to be with you all the way, alright?"

Yasui felt comforted by her brother's words. Her heart calmed down and she started to smile.


	8. Chapter 8: Renji vs Yasui

Hi guys, here is chapter 8 on the mission in the real world. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Ukitake Yasui

Chapter 8: Renji vs Yasui

"Why are we going to the real world again?" Asked Yasui when Jushiro and her were making their way to the senkaimon

"There are hollows that removed their masks and got more powers than ordinary hollows. The number of innocent souls being killed is increasing, so-" Said Jushiro.

"I got it, I got it..." Yasui said impatiently.

-later-

"Is everyone here?" Asked Kyoraku.

"Yes."

"Ukitake-dono, you need a seal to reduce your reiatsu, to prevent attracting hollows." Said a kido corps member to Yasui.

"But I'm a fifth seat..."

"Your reiatsu is very high, Ukitake-dono. It is almost higher than Ise-Dono's."

"Mendokuse..." She mumbled before getting the seal.

-later-

"So... Yasui-San... You are Ukitake Taichou's sibling?" Asked Renji.

"Yes, Renji fukutaichou."

"How old are you?"

"I'm the same age as Rukia fukutaichou, Renji fukutaichou."

"Same age? You look just like a little brat... You know? You should go home and play with a ball or something." Renji pushed Yasui's head and smirked.

"Nani?! Don't push your luck when I'm polite to you, redheaded pineapple!"

"What did you say, white midget?!"

"You bastard redheaded pineapple!"

"Now, now, Yasui, don't be rude to Abarai fukutaichou..." Jushiro smiled and calmed her down.

"That's right, white midget. Bad boys are supposed to stay at home." Renji made faces at Yasui.

Yasui was very, very pissed.

"Repeat that, you redheaded pineapple! I'm a girl! Wanna see my tits? Huh? Huh?! How dare you!? Wanna fight me?!" It took Jushiro and Shunsui to stop her from charging towards Renji.

"They don't seem to get along..." Said nanao.

"Yeah..." Said Byakuya.

-later-

"We have to go to the Urahara shop now." Said Shunsui.

"Aren't we going to the substitute shinigami's place?" Asked Yasui.

"Children are not suppose to interrupt when adults are talking." Renji smirked.

Yasui kicked Renji's face.

"Ichigo-kun and his friends are already there with Kuchiki fukutaicho." Explained Shunsui.

-Later-

"Welcome to my humble candy shop!" Urahara greeted the group." We were waiting for your arrival."

"Etto... Byakuya, Jushiro, Shunsui, Nanao, Renji... Who's this?" Asked Ichigo.

"Ukitake Yasui, nice to meet you."

"She's my imoto." Jushiro smiled.

"Soka? Nice to meet you, I'm Inoue Orihime." Orihime greeted Yasui.

"Ishida Uryuu."

"Yatsutora Sado."

"O-O-Orihime-chan..." Yasui had her eyes on Orihime's chest. She had never seen anyone else with such huge breasts. She kept on staring until Yoruichi came.

"Seems that everyone's here."

"Neko...?" Yasui wasn't afraid, she was just surprised to see a talking cat.

"I'm Shihoin Yoruichi. Let's begin our discussion."

When Yoruichi was talking, only Yasui wasn't listening. She was staring at Orihime's breasts. Finally, she poked her breast and asked, "Orihime-chan, are these real?"

The room fell into silence.

"I've never seen anything this big before..." She poked them again.

SMACK! "Itai!" Byakuya have Yasui a hard knock on her head and stared at her sternly. Yasui pouted a little and focused on the discussion.

"Now, as I was saying, these hollows-"

"What's your problem, white hair midget?! Quit staring at me like that!"

"I'm not even staring at you, red headed pineapple! How did you know I'm staring at you if you didn't stare at me?!"

"What did you say, you little brat!?"

Renji pounced on Yasui.

"What's that!? Wanna fight?! Huh!?" Yasui and Renji were rolling on the floor.

"This is for kicking my face, white hair midget!"

"Where do you think you're touching, redhead pineapple!?"

"Oi! Stop pulling my hair, god dammit!"

Everyone was staring at 2 of them.

"As I was saying, these ho-" Yoruichi cleared her throat.

"TEME! Quit kicking me!"

"Stop staring at me first!"

"I didn't stare at you!"

"Stop denying it!"

Byakuya got hold of Renji while Jushiro got hold of Yasui.

"Would the two of you quieten down, please?" Asked Jushiro.

"He started it!"

"She started it!" They both screamed.

"H-how about everyone getting a gigai first?" Urahara sugestted.

-later-

"You look like you're from the 70s!" Yasui laughed at Renji.

"You don't look like a girl! Wear some clothes like Rukia, dammit!"

"What's wrong with me wearing boy's clothes?! Huh!?"

"STOP IT!" Nanao shouted. SMACK! SMACK! She gave both of them a hit on the head. "Hai..." Both of them sat down at the table quietly, rubbing their head.

"As I was saying, these hollows removed their mask and hence their intelligence increased. They will be stronger and faster in terms of speed and power. Soul society have yet found out the reason how they got their masks off and the investigation shows no sign of forcing. "

"Are they more dangerous?" Asked Yasui.

"Probably yes. You have to put up a good fight with them and take them seriously."

"How many of them are there?" Asked Ichigo.

"There are a small number of them in Karakura town. But if we don't hurry, they will breed."

"So our job is just to kill them, isn't it?"

"No. It is to capture them and bring them back to soul society with less damage as possible."

"Eh? How in the world do we do that?" Yasui asked

"I might accidentally kill them..." Said Renji.

"This is the device for capturing them. You press the button on it to suck the hollow in. But the hollow need to stay still for 5 seconds." Urahara distribute the devices to everyone. It looks like a bracelet but thicker.

"Ichigo, I, Sado, Uryuu and Nanao, Rukia will be in one group. Orihime, Byakuya, Ukitake, Yasui, Kyokraku, Renji will be in another group."said Yoruichi.

"Can I be with kawaii Nanao-chaaaaaan?"

"No, you cannot, Taichou." Nanao pushed up her spectacles.

"Kyoraku Taichou, the reason your fuku Taichou is in another group because i know that you're strong enough." Said Yoruichi.

"Lucky..." Mumbled Renji and Yasui.

"Get going. Before that, bring a soul candy with you. Remember to be ready at all times with your zanpakutos." Said Urahara.

"Let's go!" Renji cheered.

"What are you being all excited for? As if it's something to be happy about..." Yasui jeered at him while sticking her tongue out.

"What's your problem?!"

"What's YOUR problem, redheaded pineapple?!"

"BOTH OF YOU CUT IT OUT!" Nanao shouted.

"Hai..." Both of them became quiet, but still exchanged looks with each others.


	9. Chapter 9: Sadness rushed back

Hi guys, we have here a new character and she is a meanie! Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own ukitake Yasui

9th chapter: Sadness rushed back

*before the mission starts, let's do some flashback*

"Byakuya Taichou!" Yasui ran to look for Byakuya. She found him at the balcony last time.

"What is it?"

"Byakuya Taichou, my eyes have healed!"

"That's a relieve."

"Can I have wakame Taishi now?"

"I have prepared it for you." Byakuya handed Yasui a bag of cookies.

"Arigatogozaimasu, Byakuya Taichou!" Yasui said and bowed to Byakuya. She then took off.

"Itai!" Yasui bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" She said to the person.

"Eh? You're... Kimura Tenshi?"

"Ukitake Yasui, the white haired loser!" Tenshi made a sarcastic remark.

Yasui was upset after Tenshi insulted her. But, she still smiled and excuse herself.

"Ukitake Yasui, don't come to look for Kuchiki Taichou unless necessary. As his third seat, I must protect him."

"Yes... Thank you for reminding." Yasui left.

Kimura Tenshi was a girl with a curvaceous figure and much taller than Yasui. She did well in the academy and was from a noble family. She is also attractive in the academy and same age as Yasui. She often humiliate Yasui in public during their academy days and made her suffer.

"Third seat?" Yasui suddenly felt sad. She doesn't know why but she hate Tenshi being with Byakuya. She felt jealous of her nobility, studies, skills and looks. Yasui looked more like a young child with white hair. "If Tenshi was the third seat, She Must have spent more time with Byakuya Taichou..." Said Yasui. Yasui felt inferior. She felt horrible about herself.

"Byakuya Taichou..." She want Byakuya to care for her. She doesn't want Tenshi to be there. She was mentally disturbed when meeting Tenshi. She still forced herself to swallow back the blood that rushed up her throat and went to give Yachiru the cookies. "As if I love him." She mumbled.

During squad practise, Yasui was not even concentrating. She was thinking about what Tenshi did to her in the academy. Her zanpakuto was stolen, her kidou miss because Tenshi "accidentally" kicked her. She didn't cry. She didn't cry even when she's alone. "If I cry when i am alone, means that I am faking to be strong." that's what she believed. She know she wasn't a noble like Tenshi or Byakuya, but she have her pride too.

"Ukitake Yasui! Last call!"

"H-Hai, Taichou!"

Ukitake signaled for Yasui to come over.

"Stop spacing out and focus on squad training!"

"Hai, Taichou!"

Yasui didn't get angry for being scolded by her brother. She know she deserve it. But she didn't deserved to be humiliated in the academy.

Her pride was stepped on the ground by Tenshi. Tenshi appeared to be sociable, kind and warm person. Actually, she bosses people around, but very very tactfully. That's why she earned everyone's respect. She made everyone believe Yasui was the loser and bullied her.

Once Yasui was being bullied by Tenshi when she started coughing and collapsing to the ground. "Teme... Trying to seek attention aren't you?" Tenshi smirked at Yasui lying on the ground. Yasui didn't want to, but her condition caused her to collapsed. Tenshi jeered at her and even made fun of her for knowing what "Kidou" means but purposely asked so as to seek attention.

Actually, Yasui did not receive any education before entering the academy, hence knowing a lot lesser than nobles. Tenshi made everyone believe Yasui was an attention seeker. However, Yasui was just a girl who caught tuberculosis since birth.

"Yasui... Stop crying." Jushiro mumbled in her ears. "I'm sorry for scolding you."

"It's not your fault, nii-sama. I was just thinking about something else. I'm fine, I promise." Yasui whispered into his ears. She wiped all her tears away and went back into the line.

-later-

"There is a mission in the real world. Originally Kuchiki fukutaichou and I were supposed to go, but She is already in the real world. So you're going with me. Kuchiki Taichou, Abarai fukutaichou, Kyoraku Taichou and nanao fukutaichou are going."

"T-t-t-the real world?!" Yasui trembled. She was afraid to go. She don't have any idea why but she don't want to leave Souls Society.

"We are leaving tomorrow."

"Nani!?"

"What's wrong?"

"N-no... N-n-nothing's wrong, nii-sama!" Yasui forced out a smile. She had a hard time in Seireitei by herself, and now she had to go to the real world, a world where she had never ventured before.

Jushiro noticed his sister's glum look. He pushed her chin up and said,"Yasui, I know you had a hard time in the academy."

"Nii-sama... You know?"

"You're not alone in the real world. Taichou and fukutaichou of 6th and 8th divisions are going too. Nii-sama is going to be with you all the way, alright?"

Yasui felt comforted by her brother's words. Her heart calmed down and she started to smile. But, she thought of Tenshi. "Dammit..." She thought. "Nii-sama... I'm going to take a walk."

"Sure, don't stay out too late."

-later-

"Ukitake Yasui, 13th squad, 5th seat."

"Why are you looking for me?" Tenshi asked.

"There is a mission tomorrow to the real world, will you go in my place? Byakuya Taichou is going..."

"Kuchiki Taichou?! Then I'll- wait, is this some kind of trick?"

"N-no... I just don't think I should go..."

"Nani? You losers don't even have confidence!"

"Does that means you agree?"

"Of course, what do you think, loser?"

Byakuya appeared behind Yasui.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Taichou... She is telling me to take over her job of going to the real world! She wants to make me do it so that she could rest!"

"Byakuya Taichou... It's-It's not.."

"You're going. That's final." Byakuya have Yasui a cold stare.

"But... I don't mean to make Kimura-San take over my job... It's just that... I'm a fifth seat and she's a third seat..."

"You are going."

"Byakuya Taichou..."

Yasui wanted to explain some more but Byakuya's cold stare made her stop.

"It's late, you should go rest, Kimura Tenshi."

"Hai, Taichou!" She flashed Yasui a dirty look and walked in the barracks.

"Go back to your divisions."

"Byakuya Taichou! Please! Listen to me!"

"You have no rights to order me to listen to you."

"Byakuya Taichou! Onegai! Onegaisimasu!" Yasui was pleading, holding back her tears with all her might.

"Onegai..."

"Fine..." Byakuya picked her up the same way and threw her into his arms and went to the hill again.

"Byakuya Taichou! We could just talked there! We don't need to go here!"

"Shut up." Byakuya placed Yasui on her feet.

"Byakuya Taichou... I was bullied by Kimura-San in the academy. That's how we met. She is a third seat and I am a fifth seat. I don't deserve such opportunity to go to the real world."

"No."

"Eh?"

"Captain-Commander chose you. Do you doubt his choice?"

"No... That's not what I meant..."

"Then go."

"H-hai..."

"Are you scared?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Are you scared of Kimura Tenshi?"

"Y-y-yes..." She whispered in the softest way possible.

"I am the Taichou of the 6th division. Kimura Tenshi is the third seat of the division. I strongly believe in laws and Orders."

"Byakuya... Taichou..."

"I am a captain. I order you to stop crying." Byakuya pushed up Yasui's chin.

"Hai...g-gomenasai..."

"We are souls. We are once humans. We have feelings. We do not apologize for our natures."

"I doubt you're a human... You don't even have a feeling..." Yasui mumbled as soft as possible.

"I heard that."

"Eh? G-G-Gomenasai..."

"I do have feelings. I don't like to show them."

"Byakuya... Taichou... Naze... Why are you so good to me?"

"?"

"Didn't I gave you a bad impression of myself the first time we met?"

"Yes, you did."

"Yappari..."

"To me, that does not mean anything."

"Eh?"

"My feelings toward you... It's like towar Rukia." Said Byakuya calmly.

"Rukia-San...?"

"Ask her yourself."

"Byakuya... Taichou... I..."

"You have been coping your sadness up for a long time. Let it out."

"But..."

"Do it." Byakuya said."You are allowed to." Yasui was surprise to see Byakuya smiling slightly. She finally gave in to her feelings and buried her face in Byakuya's chest and cried.

"You've had it hard." Said Byakuya, Patting Yasui's head.

"Kimura Tenshi... Nii-sama... Byakuya Taichou... Ore..."

"Kimura Tenshi is my third seat. You will no longer suffer."

"Arigato, Byakuya Taichou... Arigatogozaimasu..." Yasui hugged Byakuya tightly. She is tired of all these mixed feelings that day. She coughed up blood again and fainted.

As Byakuya carried Yasui in his arms, he looked at the cherry blossom tree, "Hisana... Will you blame me?" He said.

-later-

"Byakuya?! Why- why are you here?" Said a surprised Jushiro.

"I found her, fainted."Byakuya passed Yasui to Jushiro.

"Oh... Arigato, Byakuya."

"Don't mention it." Byakuya used shunpo to leave.

"Nii...sama..." Yasui said with her weak voice.

"Yasui... It's acting up again, huh?"

Yasui nodded.

"You had a hard day. Sleep now."

"Oyasuminasai... Nii-sama..."

"Oyasumi, Yasui."


	10. Chapter 10: Renji and Yasui

Hi guys. The reason I wrote chapter 9 because it was actually my personal experience but that's not the way I was bullied. I changed the content of the real thing that happened on me because I want to be anonymous. But I hope that bullies would understand the feelings of the victims through chapter 9 and stop bullying. Thank you. Pleave a review and enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own Ukitake Yasui

Chapter 10: Renji and Yasui

"Orihime and Byakuya, Kyoraku and I, Yasui and Renji, we'll split up." Said Jushiro.

"Why am I with her?!"

"Why am I with him, nii-sama?!" They both shouted.

"There's no time to argue." Byakuya said.

"Demo!" Yasui and Renji shouted.

"Demo nani?" Byakuya stared at both if them coldly.

"N-no... Nothing..."

"Go!" All of them split.

-later-

"Byakuya-San, do you think eating ramen with red bean and sashimi is a good choice?"

"Naze?"

"Maybe chocolate and wasabi is a really good combination! "

"Naze?"

"How about red bean with tuna?"

"Naze?"

-meanwhile-

"Stop staring at me!"

"How do you know I was staring at you when you didn't stare at me?!"

"Damn you! Ukitake Yasui!"

"Damn you! Abarai Renji!"

"I'm a fukutaichou!"

"I'm a Jusanbantai Taichou no imoto!"

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Unmasked hollows!" Both of them exclaimed.

The bracelet was moving at high speed to the hollow's direction. Renji was pulled on the ground, banging into lamp posts, people, trees...

"Hahahahaha! Serve you ri-" Yasui bang into a pole.

"Shut up and get out of your gigai already!"

"I know!"

Both of them ran to the hollow in their spirit form.

"Aaaaaah!" There was a soul of a kid being chased by the hollow.

"Dorifuto, Akitori!"

"Hoero, zabi-"

"Take care of the kid!" Yasui shouted

"Eh? How come you get to fight?!"

"Hurry up!"

"Shinigami... What a perfect lunch!" The hollow exclaimed

"Damn you... Akitori!" The millions of leaves formed into a Phoenix and charged at the hollow. The hollow then opened its mouth and released an explosive blob. Akitori was disfigured and shattered.

"Akitori!" Yasui called out, raising her hands. The brown leaves raised behind her and became the Phoenix again.

"Senman Rokujuyon shuriken! "

The leaves were shot out of the Phoenix's mouth, 10 million and 64 of them. They were sharp leaves blades.

"Hado no 31: shakkahou!" Yasui fired the kidou at the leaves.

"Hahahahaha! You're spoiling your own attacks!" Laughed the hollow.

"Or am i?" Yasui smiled slyly. The leaves didn't crumble. It absorbed all the kidou and glowed bright red. The hollow was defeated by the sharp leaves with kidou. "Kidou absorbtion. That's akitori's ultimate strength."

"Damn... You... Shinigami..."

Yasui collapsed from the sky. She was tired. It's been a long time since she used kidou and zanpakuto at the same time. Luckily, Renji caught her.

"You..."

"What's with that face? You should be thankful."

"Arigato..." She coughed up blood.

"Omae... Don't tell me..."

"I'm same as nii-sama. Thad why my hair are white."

"Go back to urahara-"

"This happens oftenly, don't worry about it." Yasui smiled, wiping the blood away.

"W-Who says I'm worried?!"

"Fine..."

"Thank you for saving you alright, nii-San?" The young boy said to Yasui.

"Nani?! I'm a girl! I shouldn't even have saved you! Wanna see my tits?! Huh!?" Renji was pulling her back.

"Nevermind about that. It's time for you to go." Yasui said.

"Eh?"

"Soul Society isn't a scary place. You should become a shinigami, kid. Your reiatsu is high. I'm Ukitake Yasui, 13th division."

"I'm Jusuke."

"Abarai Renji."

"Sayonara. I hope to see you." Yasui smiled kindly at the child. She then performed a soul burial.

"Let's go, Renji"

"Where to?"

"Find our gigai."

-later-

"This is delicious, Nyah!"

"Definitely, saa!"

"R-Renji... Is that..."

"Oi!" Renji shouted.

"M-master..."

"Oujou-sama..."

"What are you two doing in a desert shop?!" Renji asked.

"Well... I really like Finny-chan so I bought her some desert, Nyah."

"I like Ginosuke-kun... So we are on a date..."

"Where did you get the money?"

"Your pocket, master, Nyah."

"I like Gunosuke-kun so I bought him this shirt for $99 with the money in your pocket, oujou-sama, saa..."

Renji and Yasui stared at each other and shouted," GET OUT!"

The 2 pills popped out of the gigai.

"This is not my style! Dammit!" Said Renji as he took off his shirt, revealing his original shirt underneath.

"Let's go." Said Yasui, walking away.

"To where?"

"Try some deserts, of course! I don't know how food in the real world taste like!"

"You..." Renji facepalmed himself. "Do you even have enough money...?"


	11. Chapter 11: One Week ago

Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review so that I could improve ok my storyline and character development. Favorite this story if you likes storyline. Thank you and enjoy

Disclaimer: I only own Ukitake Yasui

Chapter 11: One week ago

"We captured 12 of them" said Byakuya and Orihime.

"We captured 8 of them" said Shunsui and Jushiro.

"We captured 13." Said Ichigo and Rukia.

"9" said Sado and Uryuu

"10 captured." Said Yoruichi and Nanao.

"Shit..." Renji and Yasui didn't say anything.

"How many did you and Abarai captured, Yasui?" Jushiro smiled.

"Uhm... About this..."

"W-we killed... Them... 15 of them..."

"Haizzzzz..." Everyone sighed and facepalmed.

"Tomorrow we'll be meeting at the same time." Urahara announced."Everyone should find a place to sleep."

-later-

"Where are you going, nii-sama?" Asked Yasui.

"I don't know yet."

"I'm following you, for sure." Yasui grabbed her brother's arm.

"Nii-saaammaaaa tasuketeeeeeee!" Renji mimicked Yasui's voice.

"Taichou tasuketeeeeeeee!" Yasui mimicked Renji's voice.

"That doesn't sound like me!"

"You started it!"

"That's for not letting me attack the first one!"

"Excuse me?! You killed 8 of them! We're supposed to capture them, dumbass!"

"You killed 7!"

"You killed more!"

"SHUT UP!" Nanao shouted again.

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!" Both of them shouted back at Nanao.

"Ukitake Yasui... I don't remember allowing you forget the lessons I taught you." Byakuya stared at her sternly.

"Hai... Gomenasai, Byakuya Taichou..." Yasui hid behind Jushiro.

"What did Taichou do? Huh?" Renji smirked at Yasui.

"What is your problem, redheaded pineapple?! You've never been scolded before?!"

"Cheh... How boring..."

"We'll be going to Sado-kun's house tonight." Shunsui and Jushiro said.

"I will be too." Said Byakuya.

"Eh? How about me!?" Renji exclaimed.

"You can go to Urahara shop, freeloader!" Yasui made faces at Renji.

"I will be staying at Ichigo's place, nii-sama" Sai Rukia.

"I will be at Orihime-san's place." Said Nanao.

"Renji, you can go to Uryuu's house." Yasui said. "So that you won't starve."

"Uhm... Arigato..." Renji blushed.

The group splits.

-later-

"Ukitake Yasui."

"Byakuya... Taichou..."

"What are you doing at the roof?"

"Minna is sleeping but I can't. How about you, Byakuya Taichou?"

"Same reason as you."

"I miss Soul Society. This is my first time here..." Said Yasui.

Suddenly, she thought of what Renji said earlier. "Byakuya...T-Taichou..."

"What is it?"

"Why do you keep... Doing that... When I made a mistake? Why not something else?"

"I don't put children in prison."

"I'm not a child anymore! Please stop spa-"

"Yes, you are. In my eyes, you are taller than Rukia, but your heart and soul is much more ignorant of the world. You have never been to the real world since today."

"H-hai... I understand..."

"Kimura Tenshi. You envy her, don't you?"

"About this..."

"Well?"

"I don't... Like her... And I detest her... I don't like it... When she use you as an excuse to put me down... I -I don't know how I exactly I feel about her... But it's not positive..."

"I see..."

"Gomenasai... Byakuya Taichou... It's just that... She judges me..."

Byakuya and Yasui laid on the roof together. As Yasui thought about the incident that happened a week before...

-1 week before-

"Ukitake-dono. You have a letter."

"Hai, Arigatogozaimasu." Yasui opened the letter.

Dear Yasui,

Nee-sama is very sick and she might kick the bucket anytime. Please hurry back to Rukongai and visit her. Bring Nii-sama along.

"Nee-sama!" Yasui shoved the letter into her pocket and dashed out of the ugendo. She ran as fast as she could, for she have no time I think about shunpo.

"Why are you running?" Byakuya saw Yasui from his office window, so he went down.

"I'm going to South Gate."

"You better hurry before you miss your mission."

"I'm going back to my house in Rukongai."

"Why?"

"My sister is very sick."

"I don't allow you to go."

"Why?"

"You didn't get permission, isn't it? Today isn't an off-day either."

"I don't care! Nee-sama needs me!" Yasui attempted to run again but Byakuya caught her.

"Kuchiki Byakuya! Hanase!"

"I don't remember giving you permission to call my name without proper honorifics."

"Shut up and let me go! Dammit!"

Byakuya didn't say a word. He covered Yasui's mouth and used shunpo to get to the training room.

"Ukitake Yasui. Get over my lap."

"No! I need to see nee-sama!"

"Bakudou no 4: Hainawa!" Byakuya tied Yasui's arms and legs.

"You will be punished, Ukitake Yasui." Byakuya placed Yasui over his lap.

"No!" Yasui wailed and kicked Byakuya's hand.

Byakuya was pissed off too. He immediately strip off Yasui's shinigami hakama pants, revealing her bottom.

"N-n-nani?!" Yasui blushed.

"Hold still." Said Byakuya as he took a plastic ruler from the nearby table.

"Eh?" Yasui struggled to get free, but to no avail. Byakuya raised his arm with the ruler in his hand.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Itai! Itai!" Yasui wailed as Byakuya mercilessly swing the ruler. The thin and flexible ruler was more painful that Byakuya's palm, for sure. Yasui's bottom was even more painful as it was not clothed. She led back her tears with all her might.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

5 minutes had passed. Byakuya finally said something," Tell me your mistakes, Ukitake Yasui." Byakuya tapped the ruler against Yasui's bottom.

"I did nothing wrong, dammit! Let me go! Now!" Yasui struggled desperately.

"Looks like you need more disciplining." Byakuya spanked her with more force. "Naze?!" Yasui screamed.

"Why do I have to listen to you?! Nii-sama never treated me this way!" She screamed, earning an extra hard swat from Byakuya. "I am not your aniki, Ukitake Yasui."

"This is your last chance, Ukitake Yasui."

Yasui cried silently, not uttering a word. It hurts a lot. It made her afraid of Byakuya. It hurts.

SMACK! "Did you not hear my words, Ukitake Yasui?"

"I shouldn't have called your name without proper honorifics, Kuchiki Taichou." Yasui actually realized she had been calling Byakuya by his first name all this while.

"What did you call me previously?"

"I called you Kuchiki Byakuya.

Gomenasai."

"How about before that?"

"I called you Byakuya Taichou."

"Keep that up." Byakuya said. Yasui was surprised. She though Byakuya would give her an extra hard swat, but he didn't.

"I'm sorry for disrespecting you and wanting to leave Seireitei without permission." Yasui said while choking on sobs.

"Fine." Byakuya gave her about a few more swats before stopping. He realized Yasui's eyes were red and swollen, and so was her bottom. Byakuya released the bakudou, making Yasui falling on his lap limply. She was exhausted from crying And struggling, more exhausted from handling the pain.

"Go to the corner." Ordered Byakuya.

"I'm not a young kid, Byakuya Taichou!" Yasui retorted.

SMACK! SMACK!" Go to the corner." Byakuya repeated.

Yasui stood up reluctantly, walking step by step to the corner of the room. She rested her head on the wall while her red little bottom and upper thigh faced Byakuya's vision. She weeped silently and started to rub her bottom.

SMACK! "Itai!" Yasui covered her bottom tighter after Byakuya spanked her again.

"Hands off. I didn't tell you to touch it." Byakuya said sternly. As Yasui removed her hands, she earned another 2 hard swats, making her jumped up. She cried silently, fearing Byakuya would spank her again. Her red bottom was exposed to the air as Byakuya hasn't allow her to put her hakama pants back on. Byakuya left the room.

Meanwhile, Yasui was standing in the corner. She didn't dare to touch her bottom even though Byakuya was gone. She was too afraid to do so. She still cried and wiped her eyes at the same time in the corner.

"Come over here." Byakuya ordered Yasui to come to him when he returned. "Get over my lap." Yasui bursted into tears again.

"Hurry up."

Yasui thought it was the second time Byakuya was teaching her a lesson. But, she felt something cool and soothing on her bottom. That's it, Byakuya was applying medicine for her.

"Do you hate me?"

"Do you hate me?" Both of them said at the same time.

"No."

"No."

"Byakuya Taichou... Why do you care so much?"

"Because Jushiro-senpai took care of me when I was young. I'm doing him a favour now. Now stand up."

Yasui stood up. Byakuya grabbed her hakama pants from the floor and put it on for her, as gently as ever.

"Byakuya... Taichou..."

Byakuya pulled Yasui closer to him. Yasui hugged him.

"Don't do anything stupid like that again." Byakuya hugged her and rubbed her back back and forth.

"Hai..."

"Don't leave this room." Byakuya left. He came back with a warm towel. As he held the back of Yasui's head, he gently wiped her cheeks, eyes and nose. He rubbed her eyes gently with the warm towel to ease the swelling. This made Yasui blushed profusely.

"M-may I leave now, Byakuya Taichou?"

Byakuya nodded. Yasui thanked him and went back to the ugendo.

"Yasui, we have a mission" Jushiro said.

"Hai, nii-sama" Yasui resumed her daily routine again, forgetting all about the spanking.

-now-

"I was so stupid..." Yasui mumbled.

"It's late. We should sleep."

"Hai, Byakuya Taichou." Yasui and Byakuya jumped off the roof and went into Sado's house. Yasui laid down beside her sleeping brother, hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad nii-sama isn't strict like Byakuya Taichou..."


	12. Chapter 12: Saving Yasui

Hi guys, this is the 12nd chapter. Please enjoy and leave a review!

Disclaimer: I only own Ukitake Yasui.

Chapter 12: Saving Yasui.

"Renji, let's go." Yasui said as both of them set out on a new day.

"There's nothing at Ishida's house to eat... seriously!"

"Are you hungry?"

"Of course."

"Eat this!" Yasui kicked Renji's abdomen, running away giggling.

"Ahahahahaha! Got-cha!" Yasui laughed, sticking her tongue out at Renji.

"Stop running, you asexual!"

"I'm not asexual! I just don't want to wear a damn dress!" Yasui stopped in her tracks

"Why not then?" Renji smirked.

"W-well..." Yasui had a glum look. "You just want to be asexual, didn't you?" Renji slapped her head.

"I didn't want to look weak."

"Y-you..."

"I hate the fact that men are always stronger than women. I'm always a baby in other people's eyes. I don't want to be that." Yasui looked at Renji. "You're lucky."

Renji placed his hand on Yasui's shoulder. "Eh?" Yasui was suprised.

"Daijobu. Someday, you're gonna be acknowledged as a strong shinigami. I'm sure..."

"Arigato... Renji fukutaichou."

"What's with that? Drop the fukutaicho term already. Let's get going!"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Renji and Yasui was lead to a forest. It was foggy and eerie. "Dammit... I can't see like this." Renji said, getting out of his gigai.

"How about we spilt up?" Asked Yasui, getting out too.

"Yeah, that might work." Renji agreed as the two seperated.

"STAY HERE!" they shouted at their gigais before leaving.

Later, Yasui ventured into a cave. The unmasked hollow sensor was being hysterically. "Where is it..." Yasui got impatient. Suddenly, the beeping stopped. "No battery?!" Yasui exclaimed, feeling pissed. Suddenly, she felt a reiatsu deeper in the cave. "Who's there?" She ran deeper into the cave. She saw Byakuya.

"Byakuya Taichou?!"

"Ukitake Yasui." Byakuya approached her and slightly pull her hands, leading her to to the side of the cave. He pushed her down onto the floor.

"Itai! What's wrong with you, Byakuya Taichou..."

"Shush..." Byakuya placed his finger on his lips. "You'll listen to me, won't you?"

"Y-yes..."

"That's a good girl."

Yasui felt weird. What was Byakuya saying? He would never talk this way!

"Byakuya... Taichou?"

Byakuya was slowing removing his captain cloak, his scarft and then finally, his shirt. Yasui was more than shocked.

"Byakuya Taichou! Yametekudasai!"

"You'll listen to me, won't ya?" Byakuya knelt down to Yasui, removing her shirt. Yasui was too stunned to say a word.

"That's a good girl..." Byakuya said, kissing Yasui's neck.

"No..." Yasui's heart was pounding like hell, she was dizzy.

"Go away!" She screamed at Byakuya, putting her shirt back on.

"What's wrong, Ukitake Yasui? You'll listen to me, won't you?" Byakuya smiled evily. Yasui was wielding her zanpakuto with shaky hands.

"D-d-dori-Dorifuto... Akitori!"

"That won't work..." Byakuya said, pushing Yasui to the ground.

"Yamete!" Yasui screamed as Byakuya started touching her body. She was shocked and paralyzed.

"You" said a voice." You sure enjoy soiling my pride."

"I will not let you live, imposter." Byakuya said to the Byakuya on top of Yasui.

"Is it?" The imposter Byakuya revealed himself to be an unmasked hollow. He looked more human like than the others.

"I am the oldest of all the unmasked hollows. I have evolved to almost a human." Said the hollow

Meanwhile, Yasui was still traumatized. She was shivering in fear and she didn't know what was going on in front of her.

"That shinigami never did it before, isn't it?" The hollow smirked, turning into Yasui.

"Scatter, senbonzakura."

The hollow started to fire a Cero at Byakuya. The millions of Cero balls made Byakuya's senbonzakura fell.

"I got it." Byakuya said. "Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"I will finish this as fast as possible." Byakuya said.

That hollow didn't relent. It started surrounding itself with Cero to protect itself from Byakuya's attacks.

"You cannot escape from my senbonzakura." Byakuya said, surrounding the hollow that looked like Yasui with senbonzakura in a sphere.

"Nani?!" The hollow shouted. He was pierced by the blades and was severely injured.

"How... Did you have the heart to attack me...? She was important to you..." Asked the hollow.

"You have no rights to humiliate Ukitake Yasui." Byakuya said before stabbing him. The hollow let out a plaintive cry before vanishing.

At this moment, Byakuya came to Yasui. He helped her put back on her shirt as she was to afraid to move. He picked her up as gently as possible.

"Hanase! Don't touch me!" Yasui screamed and dropped onto the floor. She was panting with short breaths and was covering herself with her hands and shaking her head. "Don't touch me... Don't touch me..." She mumbled. Byakuya looked at her and pitied her deeply. He then let placed her head on his chest and rubbed her hair.

"Everything it's fine now..." He mumbled. Then, Yasui's breath slowed down. She started to close her eyes as she leaned against Byakuya's chest.

"Taichou!"

"Byakuya-San!"

It was Orihime and Renji.

"I thought I lost you, Byakuya-San!"

"I felt Yasui's reiatsu so I rushed here, Taichou."

"Heal her." Byakuya said to Yasui.

As Orihime was healing Yasui, she said, " Her mental was seriously injured."

"Can you replaced her memories?" Said Byakuya and Orihime nodded.

"Taichou, what happened?"

"She was almost killed by that hollow mentally." Byakuya said in the most tactful manner.

"She will be unconscious for quite awhile to absorb the new memories I gave her." Orihime said.

"Thank you." Renji said, carrying Yasui up in his hands.

"Where are you going?" Asked Byakuya.

"I'm bringing her back to Urahara shop. She's my partner, I have to be with her." Renji said as he used shunpo to leave.

"Oujou sama! What happened to you?!" Yasui's Konpaku asked frantically.

"You two can get out now." Renji said as he sent Yasui back into her gigai and went back into his.

-later-

It was night. Everyone was gathering around Yasui.

"That hollow can see through your memories and turn into the person important to you." Byakuya explained.

"That's the first unmasked hollow ever born." Urahara said, showing the others his results of research.

"Is Yasui alright now?" Jushiro asked as Orihime nodded.

"Everyone had caught a considerable amount of unmasked hollows. Good job. You guys can leave to soul society tomorrow." Urahara said as he told everyone to find a sleeping place for tonight.

-later-

Yasui opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Byakuya sitting up beside her.

"Byakuya... Taichou..."

"Do you still remembered what happened?"

"I was mentally forced into fighting you..."

"Don't think so much now."Byakuya said." Your limbs are still weak."

"I'm useless."

Byakuya stared at her.

"In the end, all I did was to create trouble for everyone..."

"No, you didn't."

Yasui looked at Byakuya.

"Good job."

Yasui smiled at him.

"Yasui! You're up!"

"Nii...sama...gomenasai..."

"What are you talking about? You did a great job." Jushiro smiled at his sister.

"Ahh, Yasui-San! You're awake!" That was Kyoraku.

"Kyoraku Taichou..."

"Rest well, ok?"

Yasui was happy she's got many people caring for her.

-the next day-

Renji, Nanao, Kyoraku, Jushiro and Byakuya who was carrying Yasui walked through the seinkaimon.

"I'll bring her to the 4th squad"

"Thank you, Byakuya. I'll go back to the ugendo to rest first."

"Nanao-chan and I will go report to Yama-jii."

"I'll go back to my barracks." Renji parted with the group.

-later-

"Listen to Unohana Taichou's instructions." Byakuya Said strictly to Yasui.

"I know that." Yasui smiled. "You don't have to tell me, Byakuya Taichou."

"If you you need anything, the 4th squad will provide you with it."

"No."

Byakuya stared at Yasui, confused.

"They can't provide me with Wakame Taishi cookies." Yasui laughed.

"Tomorrow." Byakuya said before biding goodbye to Yasui.

As Yasui looked up at the blue sky outside her window, she thought: Arigato... Minna


	13. Chapter 13: Nii-sama knows

Hi guys, 13th chapter is out. As usual, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only own Ukitake Yasui

Chapter 13: Nii-sama knows

Yasui was in her ward, feeling miserable. No, not of the pain, but because she was useless in the mission.

"In the end I got injured and troubled everyone..." She sobbed.

"Yasui!"

"Renji? Why are you here?"

"Why are you crying?"

"No... Nothing."

"Got scolded by my Taichou?" Renji ruffled her hair.

"If I was, that'll be great."

"Yasui... You..."

"Everyone was so nice to me. I did nothing on the mission except getting myself in danger and everyone needs to rescue me. I've caused them enough trouble. A shinigami's job is to protect, not be protected."

"Yasui..."

Yasui was tired. Very tired. She didn't know what to say infront of Renji anymore. Renji was wordless too.

"It's because you don't know yet."

"Eh?"

"The real world, Karakura town. You don't know it yet. I've yet to show you the basics."

Renji told Yasui about many things she didn't know in the real world. About juice packs, arcades, and even school. Yasui didn't know it had been such a long time since she left the real world.

"Wow..."

"It's not your fault, Yasui. Ukitake Taichou and others deeply care for you."

"That's right... " Yasui smiled and chatted with Renji.

-the past-

"Nii-sama!" Yasui cried, running to Jushiro. Yasui was out somewhere in Rukongai but she ran back to the house.

"What's wrong, Yasui?" Jushiro carried his little sister in his arms. She was very much younger than him, as the age gap of the youngest and oldest age gap of the family.

"Nii-sama... Hollow..."

"See... I told you not to wander around Rukongai, didn't I? Now now... Don't cry..." Jushiro comforted his sister.

"Gomenasai..." Yasui hugged her brother's neck even tighter.

"It's alright, as long as you're safe. Don't cry anymore." Jushiro smiled.

Yasui was closest to Jushiro. She loved him more than her other siblings. Yasui often spent time with him. Even when he was going somewhere, Yasui would follow. Jushiro never hit her or scolded her, even if he did something wrong.

-few days later-

Yasui had recovered and went back to her usual shinigami duties. She was so engrossed that she didn't realized she hasn't meet Byakuya for 2 weeks. She kept working her guts out as she felt that was compensation for being a burden in the real world.

"Yasui, are you alright?" Jushiro asked.

"What's wrong, nii-sama?"

"I can do my paperworks, you don't have to."

"I'm free anyway."

"Yasui, you have 2 missions later."

"I'm free now."

Jushiro grabbed Yasui's hand.

"Yasui, are you ok?"

"Nii-sama..."

"Why are you working so hard? You should have just done your part."

"I don't know... To occupy my thoughts or something..."

"Are you thinking about someone?"

"Maybe..."

"Yasui... Don't tell me..."

Yasui's face reddened.

"N-n-no! Of course... Not!"

Jushiro chuckled.

"Come on... You don't have to be shy... I bathed you when you were young."

"Nii-sama!" Yasui pouted.

"Alright... Alright... Tell me who he is when you think the time is right." Jushiro pull the pile of papers away. "Now rest first before the 2 missions starts later."

"Hai..." Yasui went with her brother to the balcony.

"The kois are growing well, aren't they?"

"You should totally thank Yachiru..."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

Yasui and Jushiro talked with each other while drinking tea. They were enjoying their time.

"Nii-sama, I have to go."

"Come back early when you finish the missions."

"I know... Sayonara!" Yasui ran out , smiling.

"Who's this guy, exactly...?" Jushiro went into deep thoughts.

-afterwards-

"Byakuya Taichou!" Yasui chirped happily.

"What is it?" Byakuya was not on duty that day.

"Etto..." Yasui mumbled. She came without a reason.

"Come here." Byakuya told Yasui to sit beside him. "The number of kois in my pond had been declining lately."

Yasui bursted out laughing but covered her mouth.

"What's so funny?"

"No, nothing, Byakuya Taichou." Yasui smiled. "It's so tiring after a mission..." She admired the scenery with Byakuya while drinking tea. Slowly, she fell asleep and leaned on Byakuya's shoulder.

"Eh..." Byakuya was a bit shocked. He wanted to wake her up, but seeing her sleeping so soundly, he didn't. Instead, he rested her head on his lap and placed her legs up the platforms. She was sleeping like a little baby.

"Ukitake Yasui..." Byakuya stroked her hair. He felt so close to this kid but somehow felt warm. He doesn't know why, but it was between romantic love and brother and sister love. He felt contented when Yasui laughed, comforted her when she cry and even saved her when in danger. He was attached to this child.

"Hisana..."

It was a long time until Yasui woke up. She woke up quietly, but Byakuya was the first one to notice. She realized her sleeping posture and stood right up.

"Go-gomenasai! Byakuya Taichou! I-I will be taking my leave now!" She ran out of Byakuya's mansion, blushing profusely.

-later-

Yasui and Jushiro was star gazing together. Both of them were happy. Yasui was lying in the same position as she lay on Byakuya's Lap.

"It's a different Feeling, huh...?"

"Yasui, did you say something?"

"No. I'm just glad I have nii-sama."

"Of course. Nii-sama will always be there for you." Jushiro stroked Yasui's hair. It felt different than the way it felt with Byakuya. Yasui loved both of the feelings, and she loved both of them.

"Kami-sama... Arigato." She fell asleep again.


End file.
